Chat Time!
by junesonata
Summary: Karena sekarang sudah serba canggih, Karma meyakinkan Okuda Manami kalau hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah masalah. (AU!)
1. chapter 1

CHAT TIME!

 _Summary_ :

 _Karena sekarang sudah serba canggih, tentu saja Karma harus meyakinkan Okuda Manami kalau hubungan jarak jauh itu tak masalah._

(AU! Karmanami ff. Set after Koro-sensei's death. In this fic, all of them go to high school in the same town and only Karma who stays at Kunugigaoka)

-

-

-

-

-1st Chat-

 ** _Akabane Karma added you as a friend_**

[ **Add back] [Ignore** ]

Manami benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seingatnya, semalam dia sudah berdoa sebelum tidur. Sudah mencium kening Ibunya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Dia juga tidak bermimpi buruk.

Lantas, pagi ini kenapa ia merasa seperti masih bermimpi? Seolah ia melakukan kesalahan di malam kemarin.

Tidak ada angin ataupun hujan, tidak ada badai atau salju yang turun, dan tau-tau ia mendapat notifikasi bahwa Akabane Karma menambahkannya sebagai teman di Line. Reaksi Manami mungkin berlebihan, tapi, sudah setahun lebih sejak mereka lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka, mereka tidak pernah bertukar kontak sama sekali.

Selain karena handphone Manami rusak sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, hingga ia kehilangan semua kontak teman-temannya di kelas 3 E dulu, ia juga baru membeli handphone kemarin setelah kerja part-time selama 2 bulan.

Yang mana berarti, handphonenya masih sangat baru dan hanya Kayano--ah, Manami lupa kalau sekarang namanya Akari--dan juga Kanzaki. Dari mana Karma tau?

[ **Add Back** ]

 _Click!_

14.20

Karma: yoho~

 _Read_

Manami terkejut. Baru saja ia menekan add back, tau-tau Karma sudah men-chat-nya duluan! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Karma: ?

 _Read_

Karma: Okuda-san, mengabaikan chat orang lain itu tidak baik loh.

Manami: K-K-Karma-kun, maaf aku tidak bermaksud

Manami: ﹏

Manami: a-aku terlalu t-terkejut

Karma: hee? sungguh?

Manami: s-s-sungguh (︵,)

Karma: haha

Karma: kamu tidak suka aku kirimi chat?

Karma: hidoi~

Manami: tidak! s-sungguh aku tidak merasa b-begitu

Karma: lucu ketika kau bahkan gagap meski kita sedang menggunakan chat line

Manami: t-tuh kan. malah Karma-kun y-yang jahat :(

Karma: aku tidak jahat.

Karma: aku hanya meledek, Okuda-san :)

Manami: meledek itu tidak baik

Karma: ara?

Karma: lalu, apakah aku harus menggodamu?

Manami: K-Karma-kun!

Karma: haha bercanda~

Manami:

Manami: ano ..

Manami: kau tau nomorku dari mana?

Karma: coba tebak

Manami: Kayano-chan?

Manami: maksudku, Akari-chan?

Karma: nuh-uh.

Karma: setiap tebakan yang salah kau akan mendapat hukuman

Manami: eh?

Manami: sejak kapan kita jadi bertaruh seperti ini?

Karma: sejak kau mulai mengikuti permainan tebak-menebak dan bertaruh ini Okuda-san

Karma: ayo cepat tebak

Karma: kau memiliki 1 kali kesempatan lagi.

Manami: uh.. etto ...

Karma: kalau tidak menjawab hukumannya lebih berat

Manami: a ano, apakah Kanzaki-san?

Karma: teeeeet!

Karma: karena kau dua kali menjawab salah dan melebihi batas waktu,kau dapat hukuman

Manami: kurasa ... ini sedikit tidak adil

Karma: huuuuh?

Manami: e-etto ... kurasa ini c-cukup adil

Karma:

Karma: baiklah, untuk hukumannya ...

Karma: hmm apakah aku harus membuat mu tari perut dengan pakaian renang?

Manami: Karma-kun #@*)£8"!/

Karma: bercanda bercanda~

Karma: reaksimu lucu sekali

Karma: baiklah, kurasa sabtu sore nanti kau harus menemaniku nonton

Manami: e-eh?

Manami terjungkal dari kasurnya hingga ia berguling dan menggelinding seperti boneka daruma di lantai. Ia sudah duduk di tepi kasur, dan pernyataan Karma tadi membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan komposurnya.

Sebelum Manami sempat menjawab tidak, iblis bersurai merah itu sudah lebih dahulu mengeluarkan ultimatum-nya. Membuat Manami tidak berkutik selain nenurutinya.

Karma: aku tidak menerima penolakan.

Manami menghela napasnya. Bukannya ia tak ingin bertemu, alih-alih ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan kehadiran lelaki bersurai merah itu. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba diajak bertemu --apalagi hanya mereka berdua--untuk nonton, itu sangat membuat Manami gugup.

Manami: b-baiklah.

Manami hanya berharap semoga sabtu nanti ia tidak akan berbuat hal yang memalukan dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

 _Sementara itu, di kediaman Akabane ..._

"Oi Karma! Kau memaksa aku dan Nagisa datang kemari, tapi kau sendiri malah asik main HP!" ujar Sugino kesal.

Masalahnya, ia baru saja pulang sekolah dengan Nagisa, dan tiba-tiba saja si lelaki jelmaan Iblis merah itu sudah mencegat mereka di depan gerbang sekolah, kemudian tiba-tiba menyeret mereka ke rumahnya!

Ini penculikan!

"Mo~ aku harus mengajar anak teman Ibuku," keluh Nagisa. "Hei, kau sudah memakai ponselku selama dua jam. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm?" Karma masih menatap geli layar ponselnya, kemudian melempar ponsel Nagisa yang untungnya berhasil di tangkap. Karma bahkan tak memedulikan teriakan histeris Nagisa.

Toh, setelah Nagisa mengecek Line ponselnya, ia pasti akan berteriak lebih heboh lagi.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENGECHAT AKARI-SAN PAKAI AKUNKUUU?"

Tuh kan. Karma hanya cengengesan. Sebelum ia sempat menjahili Nagisa lebih jauh, muncul notifikasi dari Line. Senyum culas ia sunggingkan.

Manami: b-baiklah.

Manami: tapi

Manami: aku boleh mengajak Akari-chan dan Kanzaki-san kan?

Syukurlah Karma sudah memperhitungkan hal ini. Saat ia mengetik, tiba-tiba Sugino juga berteriak dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"HUOOOOOOOOOO KAU MENGAJAK KANZAKI PERGI ATAS NAMAKU! APA YANG KAU LAKU--EH? JACKPOTTT, DIA MENERIMANYA! SABTU SORE INI KITA KENCAN?"

Karma: yes sir!

Karma:(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Saya hanya punya hak untuk cerita saya, tokoh cerita dan Assasination Classroom hanya milik Matsui sensei.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Karma:** Okuda-san.

 **Karma:** Aku tau kau sudah bangun.

 **Karma:** Sebaiknya kamu tidak membatalkan acara menonton kita dengan alasan "telat bangun."

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

 **Karma:** RED!

Manami menggigit bibir bawahnya _greget._ Ia sibuk mondar-mandir di kamarnya, lalu sibuk berpikir. Otaknya yang selalu aktif ketika mengerjakan soal Kimia itu tiba-tiba konslet ketika memikirkan skenario untuk menolak kencan saat ini.

Ia tidak masalah pergi nonton dengan Karma jika ada teman-temannya. Masalahnya, tiba-tiba saja Akari dan Kanzaki memutuskan untuk tidak ikut—dan tentu saja mereka mengabari Manami dengan _sangat mendadak._

Seharusnya mereka bertemu di depan stasiun xx jam 2 siang, namun baru sepuluh menit yang lalu Akari dan Kanzaki mengirim Lone Chat kalau mereka tak bisa hadir. Padahal Manami sudah siap dengan _coral dress_ dan _converse_ ungu kesukaannya.

Jangan salah paham.

Sekali lagi diberitahukan, Manami tidak masalah nonton berdua dengan Karma. Mereka cukup dekat dan ia merasa Karma adalah salah satu lelaki yang bisa diajak bicara dengan mudah. Namun, itu ketika mereka SMP.

Sejak kelulusan, khususnya semenjak _handphone_ -nya hilang, ia sudah _lost_ _contact_ dengan Karma selama enam bulan lebih. Manami pikir, suasananya pasti akan canggung. Lalu, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras.

Ia benar-benar gugup dan takut.

 **Lone Chat App**

 ** _Karma's calling …._**

Manami terkejut ketika nama Karma tiba-tiba tertera di _notif board_. Tanpa sadar ia menekan tombol _accept._

 _"Okuda-san?"_

 _Deg._

Manami semakin panik mendengar suara Karma yang kini menjadi lebih berat dari saat SMP. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

 _"Jangan pura-pura tidur, ya."_

"K-Karma- _kwun?" Aduh, lidahku kegigit._

 _"Ini Karma. Bukan K-Karma-kwun."_

Wajah Manami memerah mendengarnya. Ia seharusnya sudah menduga kalau kesadisan lelaki bersurai merah itu pasti takkan pernah luntur. "Uh, Karma-kun! A-ada apa? Kau sudah di s-stasiun?"

 _"Aku sudah sampai, tapi bukan di stasiun."_

"Di mana?"

 _"Depan rumahmu."_

'

'

Bersamaan dengan _handphonenya_ yang jatuh karena terlalu terkejut, Manami mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang berdentang kencang.

.

.

.

 **#tbc#**


End file.
